My Unsung Hero
by Lady Absolute
Summary: My take on Grovyle from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Sky, Darkness, and Time. I made the partner vague so it could be anyone.


**Hydrell-Here's a one-shot about Grovyle. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

**My Unsung Hero**

"**Everyone always tells stories about how my partner and I saved the world,**

**But they never include the real hero, **_**Grovyle**_**.**

**He was my very best friend, I wish he were here. We saved the world together. He wasn't just some tag-along. He was the one who started the whole plan!**

**Grovyle and I are from the future. I also used to be a human. But now I'm a Pok****é****mon. And it's all because of Darkrai; he attacked our time tunnel when we were time traveling here. But I should really thank him, without him I might never have met my partner Red. **

**Me and Grovyle first met when he saved me from Dusknoir's Sableye Squad. At first he didn't like me but Mr. Fire on a stick and I fixed that. We found Celebi and she told us of a time when time moved, you see in the old future the world was paralyzed.**

**Then she told us about her time tunnel. It can send you into the past and that's what we used to get here. Before we went here though we had to figure out how to stop the planet from becoming paralyzed. We learned that to change the future we had to gather time gears and place them in Temporal Tower. **

**It was Grovyle who discovered that I had the dimensional scream. I had touched the spot where a time gear had been and I had one of the visions the dimensional scream is famous for. Since he knew about the dimensional scream he told me all about it. From then on we used it to help us find where the time gears were.**

**When we had learned of where the time gears were and had gathered our supplies Celebi sent us back in time.**

**But when we had nearly finished time traveling Drakrai attacked. He separated me and Grovyle. Something about that attack transformed me from human… to Pok****é****mon! It also caused me to lose my memory. I woke up later on a beach by Treasure Town.**

**My partner Red found me and we've been partners ever since. Grovyle was fine though. He had even started collecting the time gears. A while later he became an outlaw, I had to battle him once too. I feel really sorry about that now too.**

**Dusknoir had been staying in Treasure Town at the time but due to my memory loss I couldn't remember him. Eventually he found out that I was one of his worst enemies. Then the day came when Grovyle was captured, he was trying to get the last time gear he needed but he was captured.**

**When Dusknoir went back to the future Grovyle went too. He went before Dusknoir though. When Dusknoir called us up to him I didn't know what to think. I didn't have to scream when he dragged us into the future, no Red's future and my present when we got up there.**

**When we woke up later we were scared beyond belief. But we managed to escape the blockade with Grovyle. We separated later but joined up again later, Celebi joined us for a while too. Only Celebi realized who I really was but she wasn't sure that I was the Sora she knew. Then when we were so close to the time tunnel Dusknoir appeared. By then I had learned not to trust him.**

**He revealed how he found out and who I really am. Celebi wasn't very shocked but Grovyle was that's for sure. He didn't believe Dusknoir but he did believe me. When we got back to the past he went out to get the time gears while Red and I found a way to get to the Hidden Land, eventually we got there but Chatot was hurt in the process.**

**Dusknoir tried to sabotage us when we got to the Rainbow Stoneship. Grovyle sacrificed himself so that Red and I could go on ahead. He had gone back to the future with Dusknoir. **

**We got to the top of Temporal Tower and we were about to put the time gears in place when Dialga appeared. We beat him though and we put the time gears in place and saved the planet.**

**Grovyle hadn't made the last sacrifice though. Before he went back to his time Dusknoir told me that I would disappear if I saved the world. I guess he was right because I did disappear in the end. But only for a little while unlike Grovyle. Dialga brought me back.**

**Once, we visited Dialga and he told us that he couldn't bring Grovyle back. That moment was the worst moment of my whole life. I guess that's the end of my story Marill brothers. I hope you enjoyed it" A Vulpix said to two Marill. The two of them thanked the Vulpix and headed home. The Vulpix sighed but when she looked up she saw her partner Red and together they walked home to their hollow in Sharpedo Bluff.**

**Two Weeks Later**

"**Red, why do we have to do this every day?" I complained to my partner "We don't have to. Let's just take the day off okay?" I nodded in agreement and just when we got downstairs so we could tell Chatot that we were taking the day off when Loudred went up to the two partners and said "HEY you two!**

**You have a VISITOR up top." I was shocked because we've had just one visitor we usually have two. Namely the Marill brothers. I hope it's who I think it is… "WELL? Aren't you going to see who it is?" Loudred asked snapping me out of thoughts, I raced to the surface leaving Red behind.**

**When I got to the surface I saw no one but just when I turned around a voice called out "What, you don't like me anymore? I thought you really liked me, especially after you begged me to stay." I turned around slowly and saw my Grovyle sitting up in a tree. **_**Grovyle! **_**I thought I raced to him and he caught me in his arms and hugged me. "Gro…vyle… Can't… breathe!" Grovyle let me go in an instant. "How did you get her?" I asked "Dialga warped me here. The bad thing is I hit my head on a branch so I can't remember some stuff but I do remember you, Celebi, our adventures, and Ray. And Sora,""Yes Grovyle?" I replied "Will you be my mate?" Grovyle asked hopefully "I will. But you have to promise me that you won't go off and sacrifice yourself again." I demanded "I promise." "Oh and Grovyle," I began "in the stories people tell, you're kind of an unsung hero even though you started the whole mission to save the planet." "WHAT!"**

**

* * *

Hydrell-I hope you liked it! R&R PLEASE  
**


End file.
